Lost in New York
by CLGood
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are best friends. Suddenly, Annabeth disapears! What will happen to Percy when he finds her again, almost a decade later? What will happen when Percy learns Annabeth doesn't remember him? This is my first fanfiction, sorry that it sucks and is really short, I will make another one that is way better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO or HoO**

Percy wasn't a well-known kid. Well, more like he wasn't known by pretty much anyone. He was out in the jungle, when he heard something. Someone. And a bear. He easily heard where it was coming from and dashed in that direction. He saw the bear attacking a girl. A girl he thought was beautiful. She looked about his age **(which right now is about 9) **and had golden, curly hair that seened to dance on her head. He sprang into action and fought the bear off, ending up with a only small cut on his arm.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. He replied, "can't say." "Why not?" "I'm not allowed," he simply said. "Oh," the girl replied. "Well, I'm Annabeth!" "Hi, now come on, I don't want to meet any of that guys friends." "Yeah, we probably should go," she said as she followed Percy out through the jungle.

They ended up on a beach near a village. "That's where I live!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Well nice meeting you!" Percy replied. Annabeth was about to go see her mother when she asked him, "can I see you again?" "Sure," he replied. Then Annabeth dashed off to her home. Just before she was too far out, Percy shouted, "Percy!" "What?" "My name. Percy. Percy Jackson!" Annabeth smiled knowing his name, waved, and ran off.

When Annabeth came home, she found her mother, Athena **(I wanted to do a different name for Annabeth's mother but I couldn't think of any) **who was doing laundry. "What did you do today sweet pea?" Her mother asked. She told the truth, but not the full truth. "I looked at sea shells and went into the jungle for a little!" "The jungle? Why did you go in there?" Her mother asked looking a little worried. 'I wonder why?' Annabeth thought. "Because I didn't have anything else to do," she replied. You see, Annabeth didn't have the best backstory. Her mother was the smartest person she knew, but the only other person who was close to Athena was Annabeth's favorite person in the world (besides for her mother). It was Daniel. He was really smart, just like Athena and they had been working on something for a while back in Pennsylvania. Annabeth's mother came to her one day and said they were leaving. "What about Daniel?" Annabeth had asked. "We will see him again, hopefully in a really long time." Her mother replied. Annabeth had wondered what she meant for a very long time, but she couldn't figure it out.

(...Line Break...)

The next morning, Annabeth woke up and left before her mother noticed. She went to the beach and she noticed Percy standing there, staring out into the sea. He had been waiting for Annabeth for an entire 2 minutes when she arrived. Annabeth sneaked up behind him and was about to jump scare him when he turned around and said, "Hey." That had really startled her, for she hadn't been expecting Percy to notice her. "Hi," she said. Percy motioned for her to follow him and they left through the jungle.

"Do you live on this island too?" Annabeth suddenly asked. He replied, "no, I live on the 3rd island down. "How do you get here then?" "I'll show you!" He said as he started running. Annabeth had to sprint to keep up, for he ran _quickly_. Finally he came to a stop by the edge of the island. "How do you get here?" She asked, for she couldn't see a boat or anything to get there. Percy smirked and said, "I swim of course!" Annabeth wasn't a big fan of swimming in the ocean because there was lots of dangerous animals. There was orcas, squids, sharks, and a bunch of other things. They swam across to the island next to Annabeth's. When they made it, Percy sat down on a rock and said, "nobody lives on this island, so we can stay here for a while." "okay," Annabeth replied as she sat down across from him. They talked for a little, which involved Annabeth telling Percy about her mother and Daniel. "What are your parents like?" Annabeth then asked. Percy grimaced and said, "can't say," just like when he couldn't tell her his name. "But," he started. "I want to show you something," and he got up and started walking.

When they arrived, Percy told her, "we're here!" Annabeth looked around, they were in the middly of a bunch of trees and rocks. "What is supposed to be here?" She asked. Percy laughed, which confused Annabeth. "Turn right, and walk through the trees." She did, and she ended up at a cave. Percy came up behind her and walked in, and motioned for her to follow. When they came in side, there was a torch that lit up the area. There was a tunnel to the right, and what looked like a resting area where they were at the moment. She thought 'Wow, when did Percy learn that this was here?! It's awesome!'

Percy seemed to notice that she was amazed from the look on her face. "Like it?" He asked grinning. "It's amazing!" She exclaimed! "Wait till you see what's down that tunnel!" He said happily. "Can we go right now?" Annabeth asked excitedly. "In a second, I have a little snack in here," he said. He went into a small hole in the middle of a rock and pulled out some fish that were dead and smelled like they had been in the middle of a recently used toilet. "They don't smell very good," she said to him, with a disgusted look on her face. Percy laughed and ate one of the fish. 'EW! HE JUST ATE IT! THAT'S GROSS!' She thought while nearly vomiting. He laughed again and barely managed to say, "You should ...Laugh... See the...Laugh... Look on your...Laugh... Face!" And continued laughing. He put the others back and said, "okay! Lets go into the tunnel!" 'Finally!' She thought. Percy laughed again. 'Oops, I must have said that out loud' she thought. And she went into the tunnel.

When she arrived, it was pitch black. She couldn't see anything! She was terrified and turn around to go back when she saw Percy walking in with a torch. He propped it up against a wall and said, "okay, _now_ you can look." So she turned around, and couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw!

**Leaving you guys off with a cliff hanger, and this is my first fanfiction ever so I'm sorry that it sucks so bad. I'm planning on releasing another chapter soon that isn't so short and I've also decided to do a little trivia thing. Every chapter that I post, I will have a trivia question, and in the chapter after it, I will have the answer AND a new trivia question. I have seen several other fanfictions do this so I will do it too! I will make the first questions easy, and get harder as they go along. So without further a do,**

**This chapters trivia quetion: In which book in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series did the oracle come out of the attic and walk out into camp?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own PJO or HoO

Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes! Right there, in that cave, was a waterfall. She just stared at it. Didn't bother moving. She just stared for another 10 minutes before Percy said with a smirk on his face, "you done staring?" "Who said I was staring?" "Says the one who's been staring for like 10 minutes." "I have not!" "Yes you have." "Okay whatever, let's go in!" Annabeth said before jumping in.

(Time skip until when they've been swimming for about an hour)

Percy and Annabeth got bored of swimming for a while and came out, and when they did, their finger tips were all wrinkly as if they were a century old. They came out laughing, and Annabeth splashed percy before they got out. Percy said, "you wanna play that game?" And then he blew the torch out. Annabeth screamed "OKAY OKAY PERCY! YOU WIN! JUST PLEASE TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!" And nearly started crying from how terrified she was. She was afraid of the dark ever since that one night. The night she lost something. Somethign very valuable.

**(Flashback)**

It was a dark, and stormy night on Privet Drive **(I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself)**. Annabeth was taking a walk down the street when she saw two kids running from something. What she couldn't tell was why? There wasn't anything behind them. Then one fell and the other started floating against a wall. She felt as if all of the happiness was just sucked out of the world. She ran. When she ran into something. But there wasn't anything there. She nearly blacked out when she felt some kind of air next to her. Then she realized it was right next to her! It was trying to suck her soul out! **(yes, I just had to)** She was saved by someone who she didn't get a good look at. Then she realized it was her best friend Drew. She had some kind of stick in her hand that had a silver string of air coming out of it, forcing whatever the thing in front of her was away. She then heard someone say something, followed by a flash of green light, followed by Drew collapsing, followed by Drew screaming, followed by another flash of green light, this time aimed at Annabeth, and finally Annabeth blacked out. When she woke up, she was right where she had been. She quickly got up, then vomited. She looked over to see Drew there, limp and unmoving, and Annabeth knew she was... No. She was alright. Annabeth quickly limped over to her friend when she confirmed that Drew was dead.

**(End of flashback)**

Well, that's what happened. The part that made her afraid of the dark is because she had nightmares about it for almost a year. What do you expect? Annabeth was only 6 at the time. Yet she would give anything to see Drew for another minute. That's when Annabeth realized Percy was saying her name. "Annabeth? Are you alright? I put the lights back on." Annabeth was relieved that she was back in reality. "Yeah I'm fine, but my mother might not be! She's probably worried sick that I haven't gotten back yet!" She suddenly said, knowing how worried her mother would be. "We should get back then!" Percy said as he started leaving. Annabeth followed and soon they were back on her island. "Thanks for the fun time Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she quickly ran home.

When Annabeth got home, her mother wasn't there. She looked for her everywhere, when she heard someone come inside. "Mom? Is that you?" "Oh my goodness Annabeth! You scared me half to death!" Her mother exclaimed. "Yeah, I lost track of time." Annabeth said truthfully. "Just don't do it again" her mother said. 'I wonder why she seems so worried' Annabeth thought. "Okay, sorry about it though." "It's alright, just be careful, you don't know what's out there, and tell me when you go out next time!" "Okay, and when is lunch ready? I'm starving" Annabeth said when she realized how hungry she was.

**(Time skip 3 months)**

Percy had made Annabeth's time here great. She had been meeting with him for about 3 months now, and she loved it. She was also about 5 months away from being 10 years old! She left for like the 100th time and she loved it. She went and found Percy there as usual, and they left to the next island.

After they did a few things, Percy said, "can I tell you something? An answer to a question you asked me on like our 2nd day seeing eachother?" 'Hhmmm... What was the question?' she thought. "Sure!" She decided to say. He said, "I don't have any parents. Well I do, but they disappeared when I was born." 'Oh' is all Annabeth could think about. "Can you not tell anyone either?" Percy added. "I won't" Annabeth said plainly. "But I should go home before my mother starts worrying again" "Okay, I'll take you there" Percy offered. "Sure!" Annabeth replied, happy that she would get to be with Percy for a little more before she had to go home.

When they made it, Annabeth said what she usually said. "Meet here again tomorrow?" "Yup." "Okay, bye!" Annabeth finished as she ran home. When she got there, her mother looked worried. Annabeth looked at the clock. She had come home a bit early this time, so why was her mother still worried? "Annabeth, did anything unusual happen?" "No, just the normal." Annabeth replied, starting to get a little worried herself. Why was her mother like this? "Okay good, have some water Annabeth." Her mother said passing her a glass of water. She gladly took it, because she was really thirsty. She didn't realize that the water didn't look right until it was too late. "Why doesn't this taste like water?" Annabeth said getting confused. Then she felt something in her arm. She tried to look at it but she couldn't mover her arm. Then her other arm went limp and she dropped the glass, which shattered against the ground. "Mom? What's happening?" Said a terrified Annabeth. "I'm sorry Annabeth, but they can't find you too." Was all her mother said before Annabeth blacked out.

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to publish! I had a lot of homework but it's done now! I had time to finish and I did! I also tried to make this chapter a lot longer than the other one so that's another reason it took a while. But here it is, I'll get the next one up ASAP. And before I forget...**

**Last Chapters Trivia: The Titan's Curse**

**This Chapters Trivia: In which book in the PJO series did Percy and Annabeth have their first kiss?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO or HoO**

Percy was waiting for Annabeth for a long time on the beach, but she didn't come that day. Neither did she the next. He waited for her, but she never came. Percy just waited as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

**(Time skip 10 years)**

Percy was in New York. He was on a mission to protect his cousins Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo from others who were after them. Percy was a skilled fighter, he could use his fists, guns, knives, swords, and a bunch of other weapons. He was going to a high school that they went to. It was called Glen wood Prep. He went into the office to go get his schedule, and the lady in the office seemed nice. He got his schedule which had:

**Homeroom: Blofis**

**Locker # 316 **

**Combination: 13-39-36**

**1st period - Math - Dodds**

**2nd period - PE - Hedge**

**3rd period - Academic Extension - Long**

**4th period - Greek - Satheesh**

**Lunch**

**5th period - Social Studies - Holcomb**

**6th period - Science - Griesinger**

**7th period - English - Anderson**

Well, at least he got to wait until the end of the day for English. He was gonna suck at that. But hey! He got to have Greek as one of his classes! A class he won't absolutely fail at! Percy is part Greek from his dad's side of the family, so he was pretty smart when it came to Greek. He quickly found Nico by himself and walked over. "Hey Nico!" Percy said excitedly, getting to see him again. Nico smiled, which is something he never does. "Hey Percy!" "So I was wondering, could you show me around? I have no clue where anything is." "Sure!" Nico responded and started walking. But then he stopped. "What is your locker number?" He quickly said before he got too far away. I showed him the paper and he went down the second hall to the left. When we got there, he seemed to know exactly where we were. "Holy Σκατά Percy! You're so lucky! You get to be right next to the hottest girl in the school! Nico exclaimed. "What's her name?" Percy asked, wanting to know who it was and make sure to avoid them. "Her name is Annabeth Chase, and here she comes!" Nico exclaimed dreamily. But Percy didn't hear that last bit. Annabeth was here this whole time. He looked over at her, and she looked at him. He saw the thinking look in her eye that she always had when she was thinking. He remembered it like it was yesterday, even though it was 10 years. She seemed to recognize him, but she didn't seem to remember him! Percy nearly started crying when he saw this. After all this time Annabeth was alive, but she didn't even remember him? Percy looked the other direction, trying to forget she was there. "Everything alright Perce?" Nico said, noticing Percy looked off. "I'm fine." He said

The bell rang and they were off to first period. Percy followed Nico since they had the exact same schedule along with Thalia. Percy also seemed to notice that 3 of his classes were right next to his locker! That's awesome!

**(...Time skip until lunch….)**

Percy got in the lunch line and got some pizza. Nico said not to get a burger (which is what he wanted) because they tasted like cardboard. So he didn't get the burger. Simple as that. He easily found Nico and sat next to him and his friends. They all introduced themselves to me. "I'm Jason!" A blonde muscular guy said. "And this is my girlfriend Piper!" He said as he gestured to a girl that I couldn't see well because she was hiding her face. "Piper!" Jason shouted "Come on! We've talked about this!" "You guys know how much I hate new people! They just want to become friends because of my dad!" Percy wondered who her dad was. "Who's your dad?" Percy asked. Everyone stared at him blankly. "My full name is Piper McLean, and my dad is none other than Tristan McLean" Piper said. "Who is that?" Percy asked confused. More people were listening now, and were all staring at him like, 'who are you?' and Percy didn't like it. "Do you seriously not know my dad?" Piper asked excitedly. "Doesn't ring a bell" Percy said truthfully. He had never heard of the name Tristan McLean ever in his life. "Oh my god Percy you are my new favorite person in the world!" Piper squealed. Well, back to rest there. There was Frank, his girlfriend Hazel, there was Leo, who seemed to always make a joke or make a pun. And that was it.

Percy seemed to like them. Then Nico whispered something that made Percy realize why Annabeth didn't remember her. "Percy! Hey Percy! There's a rumor going around that Annabeth has amnesia!"

That was it. That was why Annabeth couldn't remember Percy! She couldn't remember him because of her amnesia!

But, Percy knew he couldn't tell Annabeth about her childhood. They wouldn't allow it….. Chiron especially would have people get her.

Chiron was Percy's trainer. Percy loved Chiron, and Percy knew how Chiron wouldn't want to, but Chiron would have to have someone hunt Annabeth down, as much as he hated it.

**XxLineBreakxX**

Percy loved this school so far. He's been here a single day and he likes it a lot. It was the end of the day and the thing he dreaded most happened. Annabeth approached him.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter because I didn't want to add more (yes I am that lazy) and it's about 10:00 PM where I live right now so I'm deciding to upload this chapter before I go to sleep. And before I forget which I almost always do, here is the trivia (It took me a while to think of a good trivia question for this chapter if you really care)**

**Last chapters trivia: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

**This chapters trivia: How did the demigods make Gaia fade in The Blood of Olympus?**


	4. Quick thanks!

**(You can all skip this if you want!)**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark, thanks for the advice, I will try to use it to the best of my abilities as I want to make this a good fanfic as my first! I wasn't sure if I was doing things right, and your advice will really help me with that! If anyone else reading this will give me more advice on what you think I should do to make the story more interesting or less confusing or something, just leave a review and I will try to use it! Thanks, CLGood **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own PJO or HoO**

As Annabeth approached Percy, he tried to pretend that he didn't see her. That seemed to work until she got there.

"Where have I seen you before?" Annabeth asked when she reached me.

"I don't know," Percy responded. "Maybe we've seen each other outside of school before? Like at a grocery store or something?"

"Maybe….." Annabeth responded before walking away to Percy's relief. He really didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

He quickly walked out of school and went back to see Thalia.

"Hey Kelp Head!" Thalia said as I approached her.

"Hey Pinecone Face!" I replied as if I were being nice for once. Thalia and I being nice to each other is like a blue moon. It barely happens! Well, a blue moon happens every month, so how about like a leap year. That works way better.

"...Percy! Come on Percy! I know you can hear me!" Thalia pretty much shouted. Stupid ADHD….

"Oh! Thalia hey. Yeah, I can hear you" I said. "Sorry about that!"

She rolled her eyes. She does that all the time and I find it very annoying. "Well then why did you come over here?"

"Well to say hi? Is it illegal to say hi to your cousin who you are trying to protect so that they don't die?" She rolled her eyes _again_. Why does she do this? Her rolling her eyes is _soooo_ annoying. She does it all the freaking time!

"Well? Is that it?" She said pretending that she didn't want to see me.

"Yup! Pretty much! And…. Well, I guess that's it" I replied to her. I didn't really have any other reason.

"Well then what are you still doing here?" She said sarcastically. "It's not like I want to see you." Classical Thalia.

"Okay, bye then!" I said pretending to walk away.

"I was just kidding you know!" Thalia shouted behind me.

"Were you though?" I shouted back in a fake annoyed voice.

"Nope!" She replied then went back to what she was doing. Weirdo.

I was walking down a hallway and ran into someone. Quite literally. We slammed into each other from not paying attention where we were going. I blame this on my ADHD. Annabeth also could, because I remember her telling me that she also had ADHD along with Dyslexia, which is also something we both have.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" I said quickly.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going." Came a voice I once knew and loved. I ran into Annabeth! Don't you guys think that I have the best luck in the entire world!

"Is it true that you have amnesia?" I blurted out, they mentally slapped myself in the face. At least there wasn't anyone else in the hallway.

"Uuuhhmmmm… Yeah that's true, but where did you learn that?" She said confused.

"Weeeelllll my cousin told me there was a rumor going around that you had amnesia…" I said quickly before she got suspicious.

"Oh, well the rumor is true I guess. I can't remember the first 9-10 years of my life." She shrugged. She couldn't remember me! What a shame.

"Well…. Okay. Bye then!" I said and went to walk away.

"Bye!" She replied. Just after she said that I heard her mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Where the hell did I see you before? It's bugging me!" But I shrugged it off and went… Well, I wasn't really headed anywhere.

DING!

Crap! That was the bell! I got to get to 5th period!

When I arrived, everyone was being seated. Guess I didn't miss anything. Then Mrs. Holcomb came to me and pointed at a seat towards the back. Awesome!

We learned about something in Asia called the Silk Road or something, I wasn't really paying any attention. The only thing I was paying attention to was the guy who sat next to me. He seemed to be paying half-attention, and he looked really tired.

Just before 5th period ended and we were getting ready to go to 6th period, I wondered why he was so tired.

After school on the way back, I heard him complaining to his friends about why school had to start at 8:30. And that he had to get up at 7:00! Someone finally understands me! Then the rest of the day was really boring. Absolutely nothing happened. Sooo…..

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm clock was ringing, so I went to push the 'snooze' button when I heard Thalia and Nico in the back of my head saying, "DON'T YOU DARE PUSH THAT SNOOZE BUTTON!" So I decided to push the 'reset' button so that it would go again tomorrow when nothing happened. I tried again, same outcome. So, being the idiot that I am, I just unplugged the thing. What else would I have done?

I got breakfast, got dressed, then went to school. Today was Tuesday, so just four more days of school until the weekend! That would be awesome!

I got to school when I noticed something was off. I couldn't figure out what it was, so I ignored it. And off I went to 1st period.

Math was…. Boring. Just like it was yesterday. We are learning about LCM and GCF, whatever those are. No, I was not paying attention, thanks for asking. Next, 2nd period.

Now for PE, this is gonna be good.

"Okay cupcakes!" Coach Hedge said after the bell rang which signalled the start of class. "Today we are going to be playing dodgeball!" OH YEAH! I thought when he said that. I have the fastest reflexes in the world!

We got into teams and the game started. I got 6 people out in the first 30 seconds. From catching their balls (DODGE balls, not the other kind!) and from throwing them at people.

After a while it was me and that one kid from Social Studies versus half of the other team. The other team had Nico and Thalia, but I'm not showing any mercy!

After about a minute, their half was reduced into another half. Which would be a quarter I think (like I said, I don't pay attention in math class!)

And then it was down to me and the kid versus Nico and Thalia! I threw one at Thalia and she easily dodged it. Nico threw one at me which I narrowly dodged it, then Thalia threw one at me that I back-flipped over. When I did this, everyone that was out all started yelling like, "WOW!" And, "HOW DID HE DO THAT!?" And stuff.

While I did it, Thalia looked at me in disbelief, and the kid threw a dodgeball at her with dead-on accuracy, and got Thalia out.

"What the fu-" Tahalia started before Nico interrupted her, saying "Thalia!"

Then the kid and I threw a total of eight dodgeballs at Nico. He avoided the first five but the sixth one got him.

"Well played!" The kid said to the other team.

"That was easy" I said at the end. This kid was good, I saw him get out at least a third of the other team. I also saw him avoid three dodgeballs at once!

There was something fishy about this kid…. But what?

**Try to answer the 1,000,00 dollar question everyone! (Just kidding!) Anyways, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated the story in a week, but that was due to homework and exams! I would have uploaded a lot sooner but I couldn't have, and I tried to make this chapter long but I hadn't updated in a long time so that went out the door. Anyways,**

**Last chapters trivia: Leo and Festus took Gaia into the sky where she wouldn't be in her domain, making her weaker. Then that freaking nerd Octavian (I absolutely hate him) used one of his stupid onagers to murder himself, Leo, and Gaia.**

**This chapters trivia: Why did Bianca Di Angelo join the hunt?**


End file.
